The World Flips
by Vincent-and-Yuffie-FOREVER
Summary: Ichigo's hollow has taken over again and and Rukia has no choice but to 'babysit' him. But why did he save her from that arrancar? What does he want? And what does it have to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: WHOOOOO! First Bleach fic! Man, I've been stalking, ahem, _following_ this couple for years and I finally got a fic for them!

...Well lets just get on with the story shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Bleach belongs to ViZ Media and Tite Kubo. I am _not _Tite Kubo...or am I? Seriously though Bleach isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Rukia wasn't sure what to do. What was happening felt more like a nightmare than reality.<p>

She winced at the pain in her injured leg and stared at the being in front of her. It seemed to sense her horror-filled gaze and turned from the dissipating arrancar to face her. Its eyes, black with a burning yellow center, met her frightened, amethyst-colored ones. The awareness that she had of her damaged state grew as it came closer, a grin on its face. It looked strange to see such an expression on the boy's face, but then, it wasn't the substitute shinigami who was in control. She tightened her grip on Shirayuki.

"What's with the face, Rukia-chan? I figured that you'd be more grateful to the person who just saved your skin."

Though she was still frightened, she kept her form steady.

"How do I know that you're not going to kill me instead?"

He pretended to think for a moment before saying smugly, "'Cause I could've killed you five times by now and I haven't. If I really wanted you dead, trust me; you'd be long dead."

She tried not to let his words break her concentration, but he _did_ have a point. She lowered her blade by a fraction. He smirked and disappeared-

-Only to slam her into the ground by her neck, sending her zanpakuto sprawling across the street, away from her. She struggled to breathe underneath him, and felt his free hand grip her injured leg. For a horrifying moment, she thought he was going to break it. Then, suddenly, the hand at her throat vanished and she heard something rip. He was tearing a strip of cloth from his shikashuko. _What's he-_

He lifted her leg onto his knee and she noticed for the first time that his grip was actually...quite gentle. He began treating her injury while she watched, perplexed. Could it be possible that Ichigo had taken back control from his hollow? Looking at his face, she decided not. He finished and looked at her, amused, waiting.

She glared at him, and, swallowing her pride, mumbled, "Thanks."

His smirk grew and stood up.

"That's better. It was a load of shit, but still better."

Still glaring at him, she stood up, only to lose her balance and stumble into him. He caught her by the arm, steadying her and scooped her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, her face red from embarrassment.

"Well, you shouldn't be walking on that leg, should you? Besides, if anything happened to you, King would never shut up about it."

She assumed that 'King' was Ichigo and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Fine. Just don't get any ideas, _hollow_."

"That'll be kinda hard," he stopped to pick up Shirayuki, "You're so cute when you're angry."

* * *

><p>Well that was short! Don't worry I got at least three more chaps already written out. All I need is for <em>some <em>people to click that review button. Please? If you don't then a certain friend of mine will jump out of your closet and eat you :D

See ya soon!~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'M SO SORRY! I know I said that I would update soon but that was before I lost my damn notebook that had all my notes for this story in it! Still, I know that there's no excuse for teasing you guys like that. Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Viz Media and Tite Kubo, so don't even _think_ about suing me!

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you kill me?" Rukia asked stiffly. She was now sitting on Ichigo's bed,waiting for the throbbing in her leg to stop. His hollow,currently laying back on the bed beside her, grinned at her question.<p>

"'Cause I didn't feel like it. Isn't that reason enough?"

"Not when you're a hollow."

He surprised her by sitting up sharply and looking at her with an annoyed expression.

"Well, if thats the case, I guess you wouldn't mind if I killed you _now_."

"Fine! I'm sorry! Its just that I'm not used to meeting hollows that don't want to kill me."

He shrugged, his irritated look replaced by his customary smirk.

"That's okay.I had another reason for sparing you anyways."

He layed back down and Rukia blinked. The hollow's moodswings were sudden and unpredictable and they were starting to get on her nerves. Something occurred to her.

"Hey, hollow."

"What?"

"Why hasn't Ichigo taken back control from you yet?" She spoke carefully, not wanting to set him off again. She wasn't scared of him, but she didn't think she could win in a fight against him at the moment and she wasn't about to try his patience.

But he seemed amused at her question.

"That's easy. Its 'cause he was asleep when I took over."

"You can...take over while he sleeps?" She tried to keep worry from coloring her tone and failed miserably.

"Yep," he looked slyly up at her," And now that you know, just think of all the _fun_ we could have at night..."

She looked at him in disbelief before jumping up off the bed.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"Why? Would you prefer the King?"

"I'd prefer NEITHER of you!"

Suddenly, he lunged at her, covering her mouth with his hand and pressing her back against the wall.

"Shh. Unless you'd like to wake the girls or the old man,"he hissed in her ear.

She squirmed beneath him, _not_ wanting to be so close, especially after what he had said about having "fun" with her. But she couldn't do anything except wait for him to move away while ignoring how warm his body was against hers.

Then, slowly, his hand moved away from her mouth to rest gently on the side of her neck. She watched him cautiously, wondering what he was going to do. His expression was the most serious she had seen it; it made him look so much like his shinigami counterpart. He slowly began to lean closer, his eyes gazing into hers. They were usually hard, mocking, and filled with suppressed malice. But now they were softening as the small space between them dwindled. Their faces were_ almost _touching when Rukia finally found her voice.

"Don't." Her throat felt tight and the word came out hoarse and cracked.

He stopped but didn't move away, staring into her eyes. She felt his warm breath on her face. Then, he smirked.

"Fine."

He moved away, releasing her, and walked back over to the bed, leaving her wide-eyed and breathing hard. Like prey watching a predater from afar, she didn't take her eyes off him.

"So,"he began suddenly, making her jump, "who's bed do I sleep in tonight?"

* * *

><p>Hmm a little short but longer than the last one. This time I am not making any promises but I will <em>try<em> to get the next chappie done as soon as I can. In the meantime, hit that review button! Seeing a lot of reviews may inspire me to work faster! So long! ~


End file.
